The Dangerous Game
by SilverFoot
Summary: Two people both very stubborn, a game agreed between them and chaos follows...


The Great Hall Hand – Job.

I hope you like it and please review. Thanks 

The Great Hall Hand Job.

He couldn't believe this was happening!, how the heck did he get himself into this situation. 

Harry gave a little jump because Hermione just glided her thumb over the head of his penis while slowly stroking it up and down, up and down and then sliding her hand down to squeeze his testicles just a bit and tickling his pouch before going back up to finger his penis once again.

Harry turned his head to look at Hermione while trying to maintain his posture.

"What are you doing Mione?, this is wrong!" He whispered to her while leaning into her just a little.

He should not have done that, Hermione just picked up her pace, up and down, up and down, faster and faster. He looked into her eyes that just glanced his way and he could clearly see both the desire and the mirth in them, she smiled sweetly at him and gave him an innocent look.

"Whatever are you talking about Harry?" She whispered back with a sly smile, and more mirth in her eyes.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about here!" Harry said a little too loud.

Ron was still in the process of devouring his porridge. "What was that Harry?" he asked while some of the porridge fell down on his plate again.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him, Harry with at desperate glint in his eyes and Hermione with the smirk still evident on her face. She picked up her pace and this time her thumb swept over his head each time she came up to it. She could feel some of the fluids coming out of it and she used it to lubricate his arousal, still stroking it faster and faster.

"Please….oh please stop it Mione" Harry moaned in an almost nonexistent voice. He was really heading for the orgasm with 300 miles per hour. This was so wrong and yet so horny that he had to mentally kick himself with images that would make even the most virile man impotent, they just did not help at all and his breathing became more arduous. The end was near.

Why oh why did he agree to this last night…..

Last night.

Harry and Hermione were breathing very hard, they had just had a really fast and furious pillow fight and the dust from their antics was making slow circles in the light of the fireplace. Both their clothes were in disarray and the sweat was clear on the front of their faces, still laughing a little Harry sat up straight and stuffed the pillow he was about to throw at Hermione behind his back and leaned back slowly exhaling.

"This was fun Mione, you gave a good fight back, but..." Here Hermione gave him a questionable stare, "Yes?, but what?" she asked with an arrogant flick of her bushy hair.

"I do believe I won the game Miss Hermy" Harry snickered and waited for the reaction sure to come.

"HARRY!, you know I hate that nickname!" Hermione was getting up from the floor with a pillow ready to throw at a moments notice.

Harry had already put his hands up in defeat before she stood up, "I'm sorry Mione, I know you hate that name, but I just had to see you react" He gave her a lopsided grin and winked at her. She gave him a glare, blushing a slight pink, but pleased by his apology she sat down again Indian style with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What do you say we have us a little game?" she asked him with some hesitance in her voice. 

Harry sat up straight again. "What do you have in mind?" 

Hermione moved a little closer to him and leaned forward "let's have a game where the point of it is to freak the other one out by doing something that we would not do normally?, what do you say?" she whispered to him.

They were alone in the common room but they way she had asked the question and her body language made him look around conspiratorially before he leaned forward. "I think that is a wonderful and quite funny idea you have there" He whispered in her ear while she giggled silently.

They shook hands and the fate of their platonic relationship sealed and drowned there.

The next morning started out quite normally for the average Hogwarts wizard students, they got up, showered, brushed their teeth, Ron kept stealing Harry's toothpaste and squirting it into Seamus face while acting like a knight from the middle ages. While they put on their robes and gathered their books for the days teaching Harry remembered the game he and Hermione agreed upon the other night and he began to think about ways to freak Hermione out.

Still mulling about what to do, he and Ron sat down in the Great Hall and began the morning ritual of wolfing down huge platters of sandwiches and gulping down pumpkin juice.

"So Harry, what do you think about the new Firebolt 2004 Extreme?, could you see yourself buying such a broom?" Ron asked with a wishful expression on his face, you could see how he imagined himself flying on such a fast broom and he totally missed the answer Harry gave him.

"Sorry, what Harry?" He asked him again, this time paying more attention.

"I don't want a new broom Ron, I am perfectly content with the one I have now, and I don't see the need for a faster one" Harry said with a irritated voice, he had been interrupted in his thoughts by Ron's question and he had forgot what he had thought about.

"Oh, sorry then mate" Ron looked a little miffed by the snapped response so he just began his favourite hobby, wolfing food down.

Harry was still deep in thought when he felt someone brush by him and sit down rather hard beside him. He looked up and got a huge clash of bushy hair in his face because Hermione had swung her head to greet Ginny sitting further down the table.

"Nice way of saying good morning there Hermione" He told her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry" she began one of her worry rants and Harry just held up his hand to silence her.

"It's quite ok Mione, I am used to having your hair thrown into my face so no problem there" He said, and then had an idea "besides I love the smell and feel of it on my skin".

Harry had a hard time not laughing at the face of Hermione, her eyes were wide and she slowly began to develop a blush that could match the red colours of the Gryffindor common room.

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "Shall we say it is 1 – 0 to me so far?", still grinning he leaned back and began to eat some more sandwiches. Looking back at her he could see her thinking hard about it, finally she nodded her head while smirking at him.

He noticed that she got a really evil look in her eyes and he began to feel a certain fear rising in his throat, that look on her face really had no promise of good for him and now he regretted agreeing to this game.

After the meal they had transfiguration with professor McGonagall and they began to walk to her classroom, Ron had slowly walked behind then to be able to talk to one of the girls from Hufflepuff, he had for some time had a small crush on Susan Bones and he was only now beginning to approach her, talking about everything and nothing, she apparently found something cute and nice about him because her face would light up every time she spotted him.

Harry and Hermione rounded a corner and proceeded to walk beside each other, but not talking, they were both deep in thought, Harry contemplating what revenge Hermione would take on him, and Hermione coming up with small and dumb ideas in her head, so far she had not thought of one thing who would surprise Harry and she was getting a little frustrated with her ordeal.

They were about to walk into the classroom when Hermione took one step back so Harry had to go in first, but just before he did that Hermione smiled at him and grabbed one of his butt cheeks and gave it a hard squeeze.

Harry gave a huge jump forward and turned with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"What the…?!??!" He yelled, and stared at Hermione who just walked by him without a glance, sat down at her desk and took out her books in an almost boring fashion.

Harry was speechless, he had not anticipated anything like that from Hermione, and then it dawned on him, that it was precisely why she had done such a thing to him, he had to admit to himself that it was a pretty good revenge and he walked up and sat down slowly beside her.

"Ok, I guess that makes us even so far" He growled, and gave her an accusing stare, but still managed to send a smile her way.

Hermione blushed a little and smiled back at Harry. "Yeah, I guess so" She said and winked at him.

The class was very boring since they had to learn the theory of how to maintain certain willpower over such and such, and to the surprise of Hermione she too had severe trouble listening to what McGonagall had to say. She was getting into this game of theirs with all her thoughts, and she was determined to win it, regardless of the price, she wowed she would do anything to get to Harry.

Harry sat deep in thoughts, he for sure would do anything to make Hermione freak out, but he had to do something really outrageous and out of character to make her break, he considered flashing his ass to her but that would mean he had to get her into a room alone and that would be to obvious, he surely had no intention to moon to all the students in The Great Hall, no reason they should loose their lunches and start avada kedavra themselves all over the place.

There had to be something he could do, something very extreme. And then it came to him, it would be a serious violation of the friendship code but hey…this was a game and he had to win it!.

Finally the class was over and they began to walk down to lunch at The Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione walked slowly together and Harry dropped his bag, "Sorry Mione, just walk ahead and I will join you soon" he said while gathering some of his books slowly. Hermione just nodded and walked on.

Harry looked around him making sure no one was in the hall, grabbed all of his books in one big swing and stuffed them all into his bag, strapping it over his shoulder, ran silently up to Hermione and grabbed both her breast from behind, squeezing them lightly. 

"GOT YOU!" He shouted delightfully and out of breath, both from the silent running and the feeling of her round full breast in his hands. "Wouv! Her nipples are hard!" was the last coherent thought he had before Hermione screamed, spun around and swung her bag at his shoulder.

The blow from her bag made Harry fly into the wall and drop to the ground in pain.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?" Hermione screamed at his face, she was livid, no one and I mean NO ONE had ever done anything like that do her and she had a hard time not to swing the bag at Harry again.

"I'm sorry Mione, I…I… I mean…" Harry didn't know what to say, after seeing her reaction to his actions he could see the complete stupidity of it. He stood up slowly and brushed his butt go get rid of the dust there.

"Harry, how dare you do such a thing to me??" Hermione asked him with her arms crossed over her breast, protecting them if he had a desire to touch her again like that.

"The game, I mean, I had to do something completely wild to get to you, I mean…you grabbed my butt and I thought…I…I thought…." He sighed and looked down, "I thought you would laugh and…" 

Hermione gave a huge sigh, "look Harry, I know what you mean, but this is perhaps getting a little out of hand don't you think?" she asked him silently, and then got a puzzled expression on her face, slowly she backed away from Harry, while a slight smile began to form on her face. "But ok…let's just say this is a 2 – 1 to you and that the game continues, okay?" she said to him as she walked on.

Harry was completely perplexed, he had expected that she would rant on for several minutes about what boys should or should not do, or how to behave when in front of a lady and so on, while he could see the stupidity in his actions he could not understand why Hermione suddenly changed her behaviour and he was still contemplating it when he sat down beside her in The Great Hall to eat.

They did not speak to each other, as they ate their lunch, and Harry was getting nervous with the silence from Hermione.

She turned to him "Harry could you please pass me the salt?"

He turned to his left and grabbed the salt, the instant he got hold of it he could feel something grabbing the front of his robes, pull them apart, groping around for his penis and taking a firm grab around it.

And there they were….in the middle of The Great Hall, with all the students eating their lunch, not one of them realizing that two of them were doing much more than just eating, not knowing that one student would groan out an orgasm and smear the underside of the table with his seed, not knowing that one girl would look up into the face of that person just having an orgasm, telling him that she believed the score was even now, not knowing that he would nod his head, sweat pearls running slowly down his forehead and his breath coming out in shallow breaths, his right hand grabbing hers still holding on to his penis, squeezing it slightly.

Now 40 years later, 3 children added to the Potter household, the score was 42294 to 42296, Hermione still had the upper hand from The Great Hall Hand job.


End file.
